Complications
by VampireJacinta
Summary: Jade West played by Elizabeth Gillies moves back to Mystic Falls because of a call from her brother. She falls for the enemy still trying to save herself, her family and Elena, also trying to figure out her feelings for Beck and Jeremy when something mysterious is revealed, how will she cope with the complications. R&R to find out. (Reviews are needed) :)
1. Chapter 1

Jade's POV

I mean I lived a wonderful life before I thought about moving to Mystic Falls. I went to Hollywood Arts, I had/have a great boyfriend, cool friends minus Tori, Cat, maybe Andre and Robbie. That was until my brother, Damon called, he said if I didn't come over he would tell everyone in HA that I was a vampire, so here I am standing on the front door of the boarding house about to walk into the most stupid and dangerous journey of my life.

"Am home, people" I said as I stepped in, Damon was the first to run over and give me a bear hug, then I saw Stefan, my worst/best/enemy/love/brother looking at me like a ghost, then Damon spoke up,

"Welcome home, Jade Salvatore or should I say Jade West" he said with his infamous smirk,

"Ah, Salvatore is old, and West sounds cool and I don't want people to know am related to the buzz and the buzz kill" Stefan just rolled his eyes as usually and left.

"You guys haven't settled" the best elder brother in the world asked me,

"No, Dammy" he only let's me call him that, if you ain't me and you call him that, man you are so dead.

"So, ya wondering why I called you here down to Mystic Falls, after such a long time" I nodded,

"Well, someone is after Elen-" immediately I heard Elena I got up to leave but Damon held me back, I so hate Elena, she's like a bag of spoiled glitter and where there is Elena there is Caroline who is sparkling glitter if you clear her sexual history and man I hate glitter.

"I thought you're dating Bonnie so what's the heck about Elena" I asked,

"Yes, I am dating the wickery witch of the west but Stefan is still hung up on her and the Originals are after her"

"The ORIGINALS, like THE ORIGINALS, like Elijah, Klaus, Finn, Kol and Rebe-" Damon interrupted my fangirling,

"Yes" Damon said, I screamed, the Originals were like what the only people I love minus Damon, Beck and maybe my ex Jeremy.

"I'll hit the hay and check up on Elena tomorrow" I knew vampires don't really get tired but I was really tired.

The next morning, I woke up, I never really liked my hair in a bun so I just left it normal with blue high lights, I couldn't tell if my hair was brown like Stefan's or black like Damon's, maybe I was getting colour blind but anyhow I wore a blue and black track suit and left for my morning jog, I ran when I came close to Elena's house, I didn't need her cherry mode to ruined my mood so I went to the grill hoping to see Bonnie. I went up to the bar and compelled myself a glass of bourbon, "I think you're too young to drink" I british accent that sent vibes down my spine said, I turned to my left only to see the legendary Niklaus Mikealson, there was nothing I didn't like about this guy, he is hot, he has fancy hair,, his british accent, he is an original, he is so bad, he is after Elena's life, he is after Elena's life, man he is after Elena's life, I never figured out why I hate Elena maybe its because of how much she looks a more annoying version of Tori, who am sure is flirting with Beck, they both destroy my good relationships Tori destroyed mine with Beck and Elena stopped Jeremy from seeing me, back to the present. "Age is useless if you're vampire" I told him,

"Well that's a new one" he replied

"Yeah"

"So do you happen to know Elena Gilbert, love" he asked, damn I think am falling in love,

"No" I said trying to keep my words short before I blurted my whole obsession over him.

"Am having a party and I thought you could make the Salvatore family complete" he said giving me a card "please save me a dance. , love" he said, by the time I understood what he meant by making the Salvatores complete, he was gone, I knew its time to meet my dad again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hi guys, you must have noticed that this is a VICTORiOUS and The Vampire Diaries crossover. Am not following a season storyline am mixing it up like from season 1 to 3 from 3 to 2.

Jade's POV

So it took my pleading, plus Stefan, plus stupid damsel and Bonnie's kisses to make Damon agree to follow me to the party to save dad.

The party was the most classic party in the world even I feel under rated, wearing my long flowing hand less tube dark green ball gown and black heels with my hair having green highlights with extra curls and having a few front strands pinned to the back. Elijah announced it was time to dance, Damon went with Bonnie, Stefan was walking up to Elena but Elijah beat him to it, I swear that I saw the sorrow in his eyes when Elena accepted Elijah's dance invitation. The first dance was a ballroom, swat, exchange partner dance or whatever it was called, when it was time for the second, I was already drinking at the bar when Klaus walked up to me, "I was promised a dance, love"

"And one you shall get",

We went straight to the dance floor with our hands entwined, immediately his hands were on my waist it felt so wonderful more than 'The Scissors part one to six', after the dance we went outside for some air, we fed on some random guest and talked about how annoying some people could be "I mean I love Tori if you compare her to Elena" I said wiping the blood off my mouth,

"Well am sure you haven't met Tyler Lockwood"

"Why?"

"He is more annoying than the doppelganers combined"

"Well am sure no one is as annoying as Elena"

"We can't argue about that, darling" we laughed about his comment,

"There's little blood on your lips" I wanted to clean it "I'll get, love" he said removing my hands from my lips and crashing his lips into mine, then everything went black.

I woke up in a beauty art room, then I saw Stefan and Damon tensed and the rest of the Originals I was so excited but I knew that, that wasn't the time to ask for autographs, "the Princess Jade of the West finally awakes" Damon said,

"Save the sarcasm for later, Damon" I said then Klaus spoke up, "time for the topic of today" he snapped his fingers and Kol zoomed off and came in with my father, I ran over to him but Kol grabbed me firm, "leave her/him" alone Damon and I shouted at the same time (A/N: Damon said her referring to Jade and Jade said him referring to their dad), "I have no deal with her" Klaus said as Kol pushed me to Stefan who to my surprise held me tight, "but about Guipeise, am sorry oh wait am not but he will be dead if you don't give me the doppelganer" he said,

"That's okay we'll give you Elena" I said hoping he would release my father to me, "no way" Stefan shouted, "well if I don't get the doppelganer, I'll kill your father" Klaus said, I hated my father but I also loved him enough to want him alive, "keep him, you're just helping me get rid of the guy" Damon said leaving, Klaus didn't say a thing he just snapped his fingers and Kol brought in Rose, who is the only girl except Bonnie that Damon loved. Klaus sank his hands into her chest holding her heart, "one more step Damon and this lovely lady is dead", I couldn't stand it anymore so I spoke up "I'll personally bring Elena to you, just let them go" I cried, "I'll would have done if I was dealing with you but your brothers are impeccable fools that no one can trust, love" Klaus without a hint of emotion, I mean I wasn't even evil to that extent, "we'll bring her to you tomorrow" Damon said dragging me out with him as Stefan followed as we left Klaus smiling to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade's P0V

We got home, I was seriously mad, Stefan was confused for God knows what reason and Damon well was Damon, I was walking upstairs when Damon called me,

"Jade" he said sipping his bourbon,

"What is it, Dammy" I asked not really interested,

"Elena is not safe at her place especially since she doesn't know how Klaus looks like"

"So"

"I need you to bring her here"

"No way, ask Stefan"

"Stefan isn't him self"

"Then bring her yourself, plus I don't even want her here"

"I can't bring her because Bonnie thinks I like her"

"Do you?"

"No but that's not the point, can you bring Elena?"

"I would make Elena into a blood smoothie if I could so no"

"Please"

"Fine" I said walking into my room and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

I got Elena's house and met someone I thought I would see in the Gilbert house...Tori,

"Jade, what are you doing here" she said with a smile that I couldn't help but smile back and if it was anyone else I would cut them up to pieces,

"I could ask you the same and I came to say hi to a distant family"

"Oh, well I came to check out the Gilberts and look for you"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to give-"

"I meant why check out the Gilberts" I said cutting her shut,

"Oh, well that's what you do to your real family" wow that is exciting,

"You, Tori Vega is actually a Tori Gilbert" and here I thought she would be in HA flirting with Beck,

"Um hum"

"So how's everyone in HA"

"Cat went for a therapy session"

"Did it work?"

"Nope"

"Figured"

"You wouldn't guess what?" Am a vampire honey,

"What?"

"Andre is dating Cat"

"No way, what about Robbie?"

"Poor dude is okay"

"Sure...what about Beck"

"He...he...he" I grabbed her shirt,

"He what?"

"He moved to canada"

"What" I shouted, I knew I couldn't break down in front of Tori but I just did, I mean Beck went to Canada and I didn't get to say goodbye because of that God MUDDAFUCKING ELENA, I just cried on Tori's shoulder,

"He gave me a letter for you that's why I came looking for you" I took the letter then the pain increased I started crashing the house then Jeremy came down and told Tori to leave as he held me in place until my tantrum ended,

"What was that about?" He asked freaked out,

"I don't know, ask me again" I said in a sarcastic happy girl mood pushing him out of the way,

"What's your problem"

"My problem is your muddafucking physic family and where is damsel" I asked, I know I shouldn't be angry at Jeremy because when Beck and I broke up he was there for me but he had to obey Elena who said a I wasn't the right girl for him but at least I got back together with Beck,

"She's upstairs" he said,

"Well tell her to meet me in the car" I grabbed the letter from the floor, left and went to my car to read the damn letter:

_Dear Jade,_

_Am moving back to Canada, I just want you to know that I love you more than anything, everyone was like I could have any girl but a chose the most mean girl in the world, but to me ya the sweetest, prettiest girl in world who is scared to let people in because she thinks they will hurt her so you make this defence mode to kick everyone out, but at least I got in. Am not writing to say goodbye, am writing to say I love you and see ya later. Ps I bought the original scissors from The Scissors its attached to the letter.._

_Kisses, Beck._

"I'm here" Elena said as she sat in my car, I quickly clean my tears, dropped the letter in my bag and wore my sun glasses,

"Were you crying" Elena asked me,

"No, am smiling" I said starting the car with full force that she crashed her head in the head rest,

"Ouch, that hurt" she said rubbing her stupid head,

"Well that's what you get for poking your nose in other people's business"

"Am sorry about your boyfriend" damn it, Tori told her,

"Shut up" I shouted at her,

"No Jade, I feel sad that I broke you and Jeremy up and now your boyfriend moved to cana-" that was it I pushed her with my foot out of the car like a did to Tori but this was more fun, I got of the car and watched Elena fall down the hill, I jumped down the kicked her right in gut, it was funny the way she coughed out blood,

"This is what you get for not shutting up when I say shut up" after the beating the hell out of her, I got in my car and waited for Elena. After 30 minutes she got back in the car.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked when I pulled up in the Mikealson Manor drive way,

"Don't tell me its now you're noticing that I wasn't driving to the Salvatore boarding house" I told her as I dragged her to the Mikealson front door and knocked, Klaus opened the door,

"Hello love" he said,

"I brought Elena" I said walking in only to meet my dumb brothers,

"Well that's a surprise because your brothers came to negotiate" he said with a sick charming smile, Stefan grabbed Elena and zoomed off, I could tell Klaus was angry as he too zoomed off only with come a second later with Rose, he sank his hand into her chest and ripped her heart out throwing her body to Damon who shocked and furious as he shouted,

"What the hell was that for!"

"Well that's what happens when I don't get what I want" he said as he grabbed my hand pushed it behind my back and used his hand to secure it as he wrapped his other hand rounded my neck, I could see Damon was ready to pounce,

"Since you don't care about your father Damon, I'll just hold your sister captive, if I don't get Elena I'll kill her and if she trys to escape I'll kill your father, so why don't you re think not giving me the doppelganer" he said as Damon nodded and zoomed off like dog with his tail behind its legs.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade's POV

"what is point of all this" i said trying to hide my joy that i was been kidnapped by my biggest crush,

"nice scissors" he said admiring the scissors Beck gave me, ingoring me,

"you know i have a boyfriend" i said,

"you think i am holding you captive because i like you" he said swirling my scissors just the way i do,

"what other reason, i mean you could have held Stefan" he moved really close to me that am sure he could feel my heavy breathing,

"really?" he said as he cocked his head in a funny way, it took my a second to realise what i said as we starting laughing,

"dinner is ready, love" he said walking away, i followed him and i have to say the dinner room was amazing.

Damon's POV

I was serioisly angry at Stefan when i got home to see him just sitting there like an idiot he is,

"i sent Elena home" he said,

"why your problem, he has our sister"

"if he knows about the pentagon she's already gone"

"c'mon Stefan everyone thinks the pentagon is stupid silly myth and its not even in town" it took my a while to realise his expression and the reason he has begin sober,

"how could you not tell me" i said as i punched hell of of his face, i kept punching him untill i regained calm,

"if the pentagon is around its guardian is also around" i said,

"so" Stefan replied,

"so she would know better than to trust Klaus" i said trying to convince my myself more than him,

"so what, she is going get her"

"not if we kill her, i mean the pentagon can't work with out its guardian"

"it will get a new one" Stefan said going up stairs,

"thanks for the negativity but am not letting that thing take my sister"

"she was better in HA where nobody knew"

"she is better with us her brothers she needs us so that acting like one cause am gonna save her" i shouted at Stefan,

"words can do nothing" he said before leaving me to drown my sorrow in acohol.

Klaus's POV

"see something you like, love" i said because of the ways she staring at me, she akwardly coughed and started choking on a vegetable, i had to start laughing,

"i could have died" she said

"well am sorry i found your choking funny" she just rolled her eyes then gave me a confused look when i picked up our plates,

"what" i asked,

"i thought the maids would clear the plates" typical Salvatore logic,

"we have no maids" i replied,

"who cooks" she asked following me to the kitchen sink,

"me and my sister Rebekah"

"who does the dishes"

"the dish washer and me"

"who cleans this mansion"

"hire a cleaning service every week"

"the clothes"

"the washing machine"

"laundry"

"argh, me me or Rebekah" i shouted as i mistakenly turned the hot water which burnt my hand as she laughed at my mistake,

"i never assumed you as a house guy" she said turned hot water to cold and pushed my hand under it,

"never make assumptions, love"

"like you don't"

"i don't"

"liar" she said as she walked out of the kitchen only to come back seconds later,

"where is my room" she asked,

"second floor third room to your right" i said as she zoomed off.

"Nik" i turned to only to see Diana,

"she is not the one" i said,

"she is"

"there is no mark on her hand"

"the mark doesn't have to be on her hand"

"how am i suppose to check her whole body"

"don't know don't care"

"sounds alot like you Diana, but i need you to take her shopping tomorrow"

"fine and you're wasting water" she said as she turned the tap off and left me thinking.

I woke up to the playing of something that sounded like 'give it up you can't win cause i've known where you been such a shame you don't put on fight' i came down stairs in my sweatpant and grey t shirt by 6am only to find a sweating Jade,

"what was that noise"i asked

"Give it up" she replied taking my glass of water and removed her hair from a bun,

"what"

"a song i sang with some girl" i didn't know what to say so i just bit into the neck of one of the girls i hired for food,

"i wondered why she was here" she said,

"someone is taking you shopping so get ready" i said before going back to my room.

I came down dressed and met Jade, and Diana(A/N: Diana is played by Jennette McCurdy) arrived just on time,

"am here"

"i can see that" i said to Diana,

"am Diana" she said to Jade,

"am Jade" Jade said,

"Nik said that i should take you shopping but i got some business to attend to so i can't but Nik would be glad to" she ignored my surprise eyes, waved Jade and left, typical Diana style say yes then come with a plain innocent excuse.

"we having shopping for hours" i said, i mean she has bought 5 bags and am carrying them all,

"well i like varieties of clothes" she said,

"say that to all the clothes you bought since they all are black and dark blue" she just scoffed, i decided to make her uncomfortable, i walked with her behind me to the ladies panties section,

"what are we doing here" she asked,

"i think this we good on you, love, since you have cravings for black and dark blue things" i said holding a black and blue underwear hoping people would misunderstand me and they sure did, when she started hearing whispers of 'he is so nice helping his wife' 'they look so good together' 'the dude is carrying all her bags she should be grateful she has such a nice boyfriend',

"i think we such go" she said walking away,

"but you wanted to shop more"

"lets go now" she shouted,

"sure, love" i couldnt help but smirk,

We got to the door of the shopping mall after paying or should i say she compelling the cashier and me paying when she left, we met Jeremy and Anna,

"hey, what are you doing here" Jeremy asked her, i could feel the stupid teenage tension,

"just came shopping with Nik" she with a devious smile she said as grabbed my hand and brushed pass them, she dropped my hand as if it was gabage immediately we left the mall,

"what was that for" i asked grinning,

"stop grinning like a sick child that was given a God forsaken lolipop" she said entering my car and wearing her sunglasses and i did the same, she is really special.

Pretty pinkie please REVIEW, please review and follow me on twitter efeomoomoregie .


	5. Chapter 5

Jade's POV

_'I was in a ceremonial burial ground with witches are in black gown hoodies, i noticed i was laying on a pentagon mark on the floor the head witch holding a box that was pentagon in shape only thing i noticed was she was blonde and started chanting in some weird latin as the other witches joined her, i felt my life source draining out i held my head in pain as the box started to open, i screamed in pain and pass out immediately the box fully opens'._

I wake up screaming, Klaus rushes into my room and holds me tight, "it was just a dream" he said running his fingers down my hair with made cry more reminding me of my dad after i stopped crying, he asked me,

"whats wrong, love" he said looking me staring in my eyes, i noticed we have the same forest blue eyes,

"i miss my dad" i said saying a half lie,

"i would love to give him back to you, love, but i can't so let me give you some else, lets go out" he said like baby,

"yes but i have to change first" i said noticing my eyes were dripping black make up,

"you look beautiful" he said grabbing my hand, we went to the garage which he opened and revealed about 15 classy cars, all i could say was "WOW"

"pick a car, love" he said, i was seriously shocked, this wasn't kinap anymore if it was people would pay money to get kidnap,

"i pick the car with the open roof" he chuckled,

"you don't know the name, do you" he asked,

"do you?" i asked back,

"no, i mean you don't have to know the name to buy it" he said innocently which made us laugh as we got in, i started feeling sad i mean am on ride in a half a million car laughing with the man who is holding my dad captive and possibly toturing him, tears rolled them my cheeks, when Klaus held my hand my mood changed, i mean shit happens.

"its locked" i said shivering the weather was seriously cold and it was 6am, Klaus broke the lock with his hand with a playing expression,

"are you sure about that" he said he expression changed when he saw i was shivering he pulled over his hoodie and passed it over my head, i passed my hands through it and damn it was really long, i looked at him wearing only singlets,

"time to relax" he said walking over to bar when we got in, she gave me a coffee and sat by my side,

"now tell me what really happened in your dream" how did he fucking know, i think i should tell him the truth,

"i was used as a sacrifice to open a pentagon box" i said going to get something stronger,

"don't drink, i don't know what type of drunk you are" Klaus said trying to discourage me,

"am a normal drunk".

Klaus's POV

She was totally lying she was a crazy drunk she kept talking about some kids in her old school,

"Tori is cool and all but sometimes she is God damn annoying with her barbie best friend mood" she said messing my hair up,

"ummmhmmm" i said having no idea who she was talking about,

"Andre is totally cool, Beck was and is my boyfriend, Robbie is totally stupid and Cat well is physopath but a good one"

"yep" i said still having no idea,

"i wanna sing" she said walking up to the karoke. She started: 'Theres a fire starting in my heart reaching fever deep. Go ahead and sell me out and i'll lay my ship bare'

I was falling for her voice but i decided to hide it,

"you're mixing up the lyrics" i reminded her but she igonred me,

'Don't understimate the things that i will do. The scars of your love remind me of us that keep me thinking that we almost had it all. We could have had it all, rolling in the deep, you had my heart inside of you hand you played it to the beat. Baby i have no-'

She stopped when we notice Caroline and Matt enter the grill,

"hey Matt" Jade said as she jumped on my back,

"hey" he akwardly replied her,

"hello, Caroline" i said to Caroline who completely ignored me and said to Jade,

"are you two together, now"

"none of your business" drunk Jade barked as patted my should and added,

"lets go home" i wanted to dropped her and explain to Caroline but when i saw a hint of jelously in Caroline's eyes i decided to follow Kol's way of getting a girl 'make her jelous',

"excuse us" i said carrying Jade out leaving Matt and Caroline with shocked and priceless expression.

Pretty Pinkie Please review. Love ya.


	6. Chapter 6

Please review this chapter and i'm sorry for any mistake in my writing, enjoy.

Damon's POV

"you got to me lying" i said to Caroline who was telling me that she saw Klaus and a drunk Jade at the grill as early as 7.30am,

"no am not, Matt wanted to go to work early so i followed him we found the door open with a drunk singing Jade and a almost half naked Klaus, she was on his back" Caroline explained again,

"yep, its true" Matt added,

"they seemed all couple like" Caroline said with digust,

"i should get back to work" Matt said getting up,

"i'll drive you there" i said taking my car keys,

"what" he said, i gave him the i need to talk to you look, "okay" he said which made us earned crazy looks from Caroline,

"today is just crazy, am going talk to only normal person, which is Stefan" she said,

"Stefan isn't himself" i told her, she just grunted and left.

"i need your help" i told Matt during the car ride,

"with what?" he replied,

"have seen any new face in the grill" i asked,

"yeah, like a lot, all females",

"i mean someone odd, that talks to Klaus, maybe you see her messing with some magic tricks that wouldn't be too noticed"

"they are all odd especially Diana, she talks to Klaus all the time, he meets her at the grill, sometimes she heats her coffee with her hand" he said,

"and you never thought about telling us"

"one is my bestfriend is being chased by the most powerful supernatural being in the world, one is a witch who is dating dating deranged vampire, the last one is a vampire and an origianal vampire is in love with me, why will i find her odd" he said with a temper,

"ya right except me being deranged, so this Diana chick when does come to the grill"

"she's the first customer" he said as we got to the gril,

"you are sooo late Matt this is going on your permanant record" the manager said to Matt,

"no its not, Matt is on his first day of his two weeks off" i compelled the manager, he repeated my words and left,

"thanks" Matt said,

"don't bother, there's always a reward for helping a Salvatore" i said smirking,

"there's the Diana girl" he said pointing to a blonde lets say about twenty years of age,

"thanks" i said to Matt who nodded and left, i walked up to her and sat by her side,

"Damon Salvatore" i said to her,

"Diana Gardina" she replied,

"and what is a beautiful lady like you doing in a mysterious place like Mystic Falls"

"just gem shopping, i wouldn't ask ya doing here, i can tell you're a old one and Mystic falls is hot spot for old ones"

"am only 500 and i never thought i'll meet a Gardina witch"

"i can't say the same, Salvatores are everywhere" i thought her heartbeat would increase when she mentiond Salvatores but she was calm too calm,

"their only two Salvatores"

"am not sure about that" she said, i didn't notice when Bonnie came over,

"hi Damon" she said as she kissed me, she turned to Diana,

"am Bonnie...his girlfriend" she said to Diana,

"i can see that, please excuse me" Diana said leaving but came back,

"am Diana" she said as shaked hands with Bonnie and left, Bonnie turned to me with a weird facial expression,

"what" i asked,

"that woman"

"yeah"

"she's a witch, Damon"

"so"

"a Gardina witch"

"yeah"

"Gardina witches are pentagon witches"

"i know"

"if she's here it means the pentagon and its sacrifice is in town, i have to help her"

"what!, no way you won't"

"Why?"

"because the so called sacrifice is my sister Jade"

"i have to do it, Damon, if the pentagon ritual isn't done, the balance of nature is disrupted and every single vampire will die, am not the one with the maths but one is less than millions"

"its my sister we are talking about, don't you care about me" i said raising my voice which attracted the customers attention and i didn't care,

"i care about you, Damon that's why am doing it" she said as she stormed out of the grill.

Bonnie's POV

I don't understand why Damon can't get it, no one can defeat the pentagon, it created witches, vampires and werewolves, going against it its like a death sentence.

"hello" i said when i picked up my phone it was Caroline calling,

"Damon filled us in, we need you to come to the boarding house now, we kinda have a plan" she said, they couldn't do anything but it doesn't hurt trying,

"am on my way" i said before hanging up and driving to the Salvatore boarding house.

"the plan is Matty here is gonna be super nice to original barbie and get detaials about whats happening in the house, got it?" Damon said to Matt,

"its Matt and got it" he said,

"good, vampire barbie is gonna try and do the same to Klaus"

"got it" Caroline said,

"mean while Bonnie is gonna be helping Diana but also helping us by telling us the time of the ritual and mixing up something to confuse Diana and post pone the ritual but most especially defeat the pentagon"

"got it...wait, WHAT?" i screamed,

"we'll talk about it later" he said,

"we better" i replied cooling down,

"Jeremy will watch Elena make sure she's safe and all you have to do Elena is be safe"

"okay" Elena said and Jeremy nodded,

"if any one needs help, physical or whatever call me" he said,

"what about me" Stefan asked,

"Lexi will be helping me bring out the positive you i don't hate as much as the negative you so all you have to do is co-operate" Stefan just rolled his eyes, everyone said goodbye and left, i was about to leave but Damon held me back as wrapped his hands roumd my waist,

"i said things i should have said and i regret it, i was being selfish" he said with adorable baby face, i knew this was his way of saying sorry and i couldn't be mad at him forever,

"am over it" i said,

"are gonna sleep over tonight" he asked,

"yes" i said,

"there are some free rooms down the hall" Stefan said going up,

"she prefers my bed" he said to Stefan, "don't you darling?" Damon asked me,

"yes, i do" i said before kissing him.

Please review it would mean alot, thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Please Review this chapter, my inspiration for this chapter was Pom Poms by The Jonas Brothers, you will see why ;)

Jade's POV,

"where are you siblings" i asked, i mean they were never in the house except for Rebekah who i madly love, she knows when to be girly and when to be mean and serious,

"Kol is not around maybe planning a major prank or flirting, Finn was killed by your brothers and their gang and Elijah is in the study" i should be feeling sorry for him but hey he has my father captive,

"lets do something fun" i said,

"i thought you had a boyfriend" he said smirking, i just rolled my eyes,

"you have a pool, right?"

"yes, love, we have a pool"

"lets go" i said dragging him off the couch,

When we go there he took off his shirt to reveal his delious six pack well built abs, then he took his pants, now he was wearing only his boxers, i took off my shirt and pants, only wearing my black and blue bra and pant. I noticed Klaus staring at the pentagon star on my waist,

"i was born with it" i said sitting by the pool.

Klaus's POV,

She had the mark,"i was born with it" she said,

"its beautiful"

"thanks, i know you may think am more crazy than i am but i grew darker when i moved back to Mystic Falls" damn she already connected with Diana and the witch didn't even tell me,

"sing me a song" she said,

"what?"

"sing pom poms by The Jonas Brothers"

"i hate that song the lyrics stick to your head especially when Rebekah plays it every day" i said with disgust,

"thank God, you know the lyrics" she said pressing her iPhone,

"am not singing it" i said firmly, to my surprise she started crying,

"please Nik, please just do this for me, it would me make me happy, my boyfriend who moved away always sang it for me" she broke down seriously i mean seriously crying her make up got smudged, she was sniffing and i couldn't take it anymore,

"i'll sing it" i said and immediately she cleaned the tears and stopped sniffing and turned to old herself, she tricked me,

"how...how did you do it?" i asked,

"two years of being in an acting school, now sing, i'll join if i want to"

"your makeup got ruined" i said touching her dripping eyes,

"i thought you said i was beautiful when my makeup is all messy" she said as she turned on the beats,

(A/N: when Jade sings something its written in capital letters and its the complete lyrics maybe with some mistakes, check out the song its amazing,especially if you are a guy that likes trashy cheerleaders and a lady that likes hot football players and hot brothers)

'oh oh oh oh now put your hands up on three baby put your pom poms down on me OKAY. Am gonna shake it up one to three baby put your pom poms down on me OKAY (beats). She came a thousand miles away just to see how you went down, Lights go up like they came when you come around. She's all saying yeah YEAH, everything seems like a reminder YEAH, so get up right now and come and fall anymore YEAH, i'll hit it when you put your hands up on three, baby put your pom poms down on me. Am gonna shake it up one to three baby put your pom poms down on me, welcome to my legeue baby put your pom poms down on me. C'mon shake it up five four three baby put your pom poms down on me. Put you on my tape, watch you like a kid who wants a milk shake. I won't let it go to waste, if you do not taste, am gonna drink the whole thing, c'mon say yeah YEAH. Everytime feels like a reminder so get it right now and let it fall inside. I'l love it when you put your hands up on three so baby put your pom poms down on me, c'mon shake it up a one two three baby put your pom poms down on me, put the uniforms to my knees baby put the pom poms down on me. C'mon shake it up a five four three baby put your pom poms down on me (beats) i'll love it when you put your hands on three so baby put your pom poms down on me, c'mon shake it up a one two three baby put your pom poms down on me, put your uniforms to my knees. IF YOU WANNA SEE MY POM POM BENT DOWN, SING IT TO ME BABE SING IT TO ME RIGHT NOW. nananannannananan. IF YOU WANNA SEE MY POMP POMS BENT DOWN, SING IT TO ME BABA SING IT TO ME RIGHT NOW. I'll love when you put you hands up three, baby put your pom poms down on me. C'mon shake it up a five four three baby put your pom poms down on me (beats)' Jade kept on dancing until she pushes me into the pool, i thought she did it mistakenly that was untill she started laughing,

"help me out" i said and fell for it and stretched out her hand, i dragged it and she fell into the water as her hands landed on my shoulders, she just looked into my eyes as if she was looking for an answer so i gave her one by pressing my lips into hers.

Matt's POV

I decided to go with Damon's plan with Rebekah not just because he said so but because i kinda like her,

"hey Rebekah" i said as we both walked out of history class,

"you can't dagger me in hallway" she said,

"i was think we should hang out for coffee" i said,

"what's your plan behind this" she asked,

"just to hang out with you, i like your person when ya not trying to kill my friends" i said with a smile i knew she couldn't say no to,

"fine" she said smiling back.

"so whats up" i asked her when we got seated at our table,

"nothing much, you?"

"trying to keep Elena alive"

"you know i envy you" she said with a bit of saddness,

"why?, i mean you're a vampire goddess and am a busboy"

"you have friends who care for you, you would do anything for you and most importantly you're human" she said tearing up,

"you're special Rebekah, different, you should be proud" i told her,

"not when what you are makes others fear you" she said tearing up more, i moved my seat close to her's and wrapped by hands round her,

"its gonna be alright" i said, even if deep down it know it isn't.

Please Review It Will Make Me Really Happy and don't forget to vote on my profile who you want Jade to end up with, Love Ya.


	8. Chapter 8(Finale)

Bonnie's POV,

"bye Damon" i said waving him bye as he dropped me home, i unlocked my door, got in and locked the door then switched the light on only to see Diana on my couch sipping some off MY coffee, i gathered my self,

"what are you doing here" i asked,

"Bonnie, i know you're a Bennet witch" she said,

"that does not mean you can come into my house use my kettle and drink my coffee, GET OUT" i shouted but she was as calm as ever, is she on nerve pills?,

"Bonnie, the Gardina's and the Bennet's were the first witches, but the Bennet's are were a bit stubborn so the pentagon chose the Gardina's but the ritual also has to be performed by a Gardina and a Bennet" seriously the way she is way too calm,

"i am not performing any God damn ritual",

"then be prepared to lose Caroline, Stefan and your lovely Damon" how did she know them,

"the pentagon isn't going to kill the vampires it created them" i said trying to convince myself,

"oh it will, the havoc caused by vampires is on a high one especially in Mystic falls" i didn't know what to say so,

"am not strong enough"

"i'll make you strong using expression"

"isn't that dark magic"

"good magic that dark magic its all magic, sweetheart, are you in"

"yes"

"great, we'll start tomorrow, meet me at the ceremonial site tomorrow by 6 pm" with that she disapeared or should i say telepathed. Immediately she was gone, i called Damon,

"Damon, i accepted Diana's invitation of me helping to her" i said,

"WHAT!" he shouted,

"she is gonna train me"

"i repeat WHAT!"

"using expression"

"WHAT! That thing is gonna turn you into a ticking time bomb"

"no it isn't, thats because am not gonna tap into dark magic, when she trains me, i'll defeat the pentagon using expression, say yay" i said hoping he understands,

"WHAT...wait that brillant if it was not DANGEROUS"

"i need you to be on board with me"

"i can't its too dangerous for you, Bonnie" i knew he loved me but am not a baby,

"am not baby, Damon"

"no, you are my baby" he said, i could swear that he is smirking right now,

"arrghh" i said as i i hanged up, i was doing this wether he likes it or not.

Jade's POV

After the kiss, Klaus asked normal and all, i tell could he was enjoying that my head was spinning, i mean i still like Jeremy and Beck and Klaus is well my biggest crush and i loved him before we even met but he is holding my dad captive but he kissed me but he killed Rose but he sang for you, i was interrupted by the doorbell, i opened the door and saw Klaus his eyes were red, he was crying, he was also sweating. I pulled him into a hug but he pushed me away and went to his room and locked it, i rushed to the room and kept on knocking when he started throwing stuff around and breaking things,

"open the door, Klaus" i shouted,

"GO AWAY" he said i heard him stop throwing things and slide to the floor crying, that was it, i broke the door and saw the thousand year old hybrid completely broken down, i sat by his side on the floor and pulled him into a hug as he cried on my shoulder,

"they killed Kol" he cried, i didn't know what to say, he once told me that Kol was his favourite brother when he wasn't pranking him,

"i hadn't even seen him since the day i un daggered him" he added as he got up and threw the bed to the other side of the room,

"he said he was going to kill Elena" he screamed,

"i told that bitch i was gonna that take care of Kol that they shouldn't do anything but her fucking brother had to kill him" he continued as he broke his wardrobe,

"you know what, love, am going to kill them all and let them run just for sport" now i think his losing it,

"its gonna be okay" i said talking steps towards him,

"no its not" he said as he disappeared down stairs, i didn't know what to do the drama was too much so i just started cleaning the room he totally crashed.

Klaus's POV

I went down stairs, i was going to kill the Gilberts,

"she wants to help" i heard Elijah say,

"what?"

"i know you like her" i didn't know what to say, what was Jade to me actually, i was having second thoughts about the ritual and i never thought about Caroline when she was around,

"am going to kill the Gilberts" i said trying to divert the conversation,

"she is trying to accept you, brother, killing the Gilberts would only move her away, she is confused and all you can atleast do is help her"

"am not good engouh brother, am planning on killing her for a ritual"

"then make her last days worth it" those where some words i didn't expect from Elijah but maybe Katherine was already influencing him. I nodded and went upstairs to my room,

"am sorry" i said,

"its not your fault your brother died" she said arranging,

"yeah but i shouldn't have shouted on you" i said holding her hands,

"its alright, i thought you were gonna kill me when your eyes went all yellow, is that normal?"

"its a hybrid thing" i looked into her eyes,

"are you gonna kiss me, right now?" she asked chuckling,

"umhm" i hummed as i kissed her, she kissed back as she wrapped her hands round my neck and i wrapped my hands round her waist but she broke the kiss,

"this isn't right" she said,

"why" i asked,

"you have my dad captive" she said,

"well he's not with me, i just compelled him so that i could use him as bait when you guys fell for it, i let him go" i explained and she smiled her devilish smile that i love,

"you are so evil"

"i know" i said as i kissed her, i sensed someone was watching us so i broke the kiss,

"what" Jade asked,

"ummm i think this calls for celebration, why don't you bring the glasses and i'll look for the wine" i could tell she knew something was up but she played along,

"okay" she said leaving as soon as she left Diana appeared,

"you better not have second thoughts, Klaus" she said,

"and if i do?" i asked by i was answered when i felt my brain nerves popping,

"well am sure theres a couple retreat in hell" she said diappearing.

...

"hey, i got a call from Jeremy he needs me meet him" Jade said,

"where" i asked,

"the ceremonial site" Jeremy din't know about the ritual so there was no harm going, i drove her there she went looking for Jeremy and i walked behind her. Suudenly Jeremy came to her front and plunged his hand into her chest, in shock she did the same which brought them to their knees, i want to intervined but i knew Jade wouldn't want me to,

"yoi can't kill me, you love me" Jeremy said,

"i love you but not engouh to let you kill me" Jade said as she dragged Jeremy's heart and threw it to the floor. I saw Diana in the bushes and knew Jeremy was used to draw us here, i grabbed Jade and wanted to run but Diana gave us an aneurism(i don't know the correct the spelling, sorry) but she started have a nose bleed so i grabbed Jade and zoomed off.

Bonnie's POV

With all the magic i learned from Diana, i used it against her as she turned her attention to me, Damon snapped her neck, i turned to the pentagon box, this was it, i started chanted spells the box was shaking but i had no effect on it even with expression so i tapped into dark magic combined with my magic and expression the box exploded,

"you did it" Damon said kissing me, i didn't tell him i tapped into dark magic and that i was now a ticking time bomb, i decided to love and enjoy him while it lasts so i kissed back.

Jade's POV

"What was that" i asked,

"am sorry" Klaus said,

"what?" i asked confussed

"Diana was going to use you as a sacrifice" he explained,

"what!" i asked furious this time,

"am sorry"

"and why should i believe you?"

"because i love you" he said, i could see he was really sorry and if i didn't forgive him, i'll go back to my stupid brothers,

"fine" i said slapping him,

"what was that for" he asked,

"did you think that you would go scott free" "no" he said kissing me, we broke apart and enter his car,

"where are we going" i asked,

"to take back my city, french quaters"

"which is in?"

"New Orleans".

FIN

Please review love you, xoxo.


	9. Chapter 9: Bio

Hiiiiiiiiii guys, fellow Mikealsoners(fans of the Original Originals), Bamonators, Mabekahins, Salvatorers and any other shippers. I use my phone to update and my phone can't edit my bio so here it is.

Name: Jacinta(call me EJ)

**Favourites.**

Favourite Series: The Vampire Diaries.

Favourite Cartoon: Samurai X(Kensihn).

Favourite Series that also has a cartoon series: Resident Evil.

Favourite Supernatural Creature: The Original Hybrid.

Favourite Fanfic: Never Make Assumptions(Vampire Diaries).

Do you believe that a zombie apocolyse can happen: YES.

Favourite Vampire Diaries Ships: Klaus/OC Bamon and Mabekah.

Enduring For The Sake Of God Vampire Diaries Ships: Klaus/Elena, Klaus/Katherine, Delena, Forwood and Klaroline.

Favourite Female Characters: Katherine, Rebekah and Bonnie.

Favourite Male Character: Klaus(i love to call him Niklove) and Damon.

Favourite Genre: Horror and Comedy.

Favourite Authors(Film and Stories): Jonathan Kellerman, Lunanne Rice, Mary Higgins Clark, Julie Plec and Jeffery Acher. (Truth be told, i have read only one book from each of them except Jeffery. When i wrote Julie i meant her films like Vampire Diaries and Kyle XY).

Favourite Book: No Place Like Home(Best Book Ever) by Mary Higgins Clark.

Favourite Male Artist: Justin Bieber(c'mon am 12 and he's so cute).

Favourite Female Artist: Victoria Justice, Ariana Grande(I Love VICTORiOUS), Nicki Minaj, Lana Del Rey,Taylor Swift, Rihanna and Liz Gillies.

Favourite Colour: Red.

Favourite Music: All types except Rock and Roll.

**About Me**

Am 12 years old girl, i can sing(like the 90s) and dance(i love dancing), i love horror stuff and they scare me thats the fun part. I love writing stories. Am average height, dark brown hair, brown eyes and spotted skin(don't blame me, i had chicken pox).

**Main Stuff**

I have been on fanfiction since i was 11(which means i have spent a year on fanfiction, not technically since i entered last year decemember), i deleted 2 of my stories(i now have 8) out of confussion. I always have ideas but am too lazy to write. If you have noticed i write death endings(when the couple die at the end) beautifully, call it sadistic or whatever but thats my area of work. Incase you like writing and don't have an idea PM me and i'll give you one. If you want me to write the death of your favourite couple just PM me.

**Contact**

Twitter: Personal: Jacinta ( efeomoomoregie).

Fanfic: VampireJacinta ( justinbfan05).

_xoxo VampireJacinta._


End file.
